Game Master
by l'ASKY
Summary: A bit AU, my twist on Kaiba's pastGozaburo had killed his parents, degraded his family pride, and took his childhood away from him. But something within Kaiba was able to escape the fate that Gozaburo had planned for him..with the help of his ingenius min


**Game Master**

_**A/n: Hello! And thank you for choosing Game Master for your reading pleasure!**_

_**I assure you that I have the entire storyline planned out already, so this will not be very choppy at least in the sequencing…or so I hope. Updates will depend on the length of the chapter and to the author's discretion. **_

**_Summary of Beginning: I have taken elements from the show Yu Gi Oh and incorporated into what my version of what Seto Kaiba's life may have been like. Basically, Gozaburo is a rich son of a bitch who wants to get all the CEO's and rich people out of his way so he can become the "most powerful person" on Earth. He has done away with Seto's parents and now he will abuse and mistreat Seto to the extent that his memories have been wiped out…partially. Seto will grow up being a cold badass to the world. However, Gozaburo's plan to take over Kaiba Corp will not prevail, because Kaibas always have something planned up his sleeve… (this is only the beginning by the way, story will have a PLOT, I promise)_**

_**Serenity Wheeler will be thrown into the story for props. So if you don't them, then don't read…the story will develop soon, I just don't like giving everything away at once. **_

**_Lastly, constructive criticism is always welcome. Pointless insults will be thrown back right at your face, so don't try it. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the story idea. Enjoy**_

**_Prologue_**

_The candlelight flickered in the darkness. The phrase may have been very well out of a romance novel, but this is far from what it may seem. The only noise that occupied what seemed like a torture chamber were the screams of madness, scuttling from vermin, and the constant dripping of water from the stone walls. _

_A lone woman, adorned in rags, sat in the dungeon cells awaiting her execution. She had only given birth a few hours ago and was left to rot in the catacombs of the cave. They had beaten and taken her child. God knows what had happened to her beloved newborn infant. _

"_Woman! The Leader would like to see you!" bellowed a nasal voice, obviously from that of the guard that stood outside her cells._

_The door squeaked open as two well dressed guards, each took an arm, and dragged out her limp body. From the torchlight, one could see the face of that that may have very well belonged to a mere beggar. Tears, dirt, and grime were smeared on her face like a child's work of art. It was hard to imagine that only hours ago, this woman was the wife of a well respected man and that she had only been drinking imported tea in an opulent parlor, surrounded by the wealthiest, and dolled up to perfection. The only thing recognizable that could represent even a hint of royalty was her iridescent navy eyes, whose light had died out centuries ago. _

_The men bodily threw her into exact opposite of what she had been inhabited in. It was a large room that seemed only fitting for the aristocratic, due to the chandelier that hung above their heads. The evening sunset reflected its last rays upon the glittering crystals as if almost giving a salutatory farewell. The shimmering red dimmed. _

_The other side of the room was darkened; a lone table was present. On the other side sat the only other occupant in the room: Gozaburo Takahashi, the second ranked multi-millionaire, CEO of "The Black Ace" gaming platform. The first multi-millionaire being Atsuko Kaiba._

_" Ayume….," came the chilling voice of Takahashi. The woman gave no response except for a soft sigh._

_" Tell me where he is"_

_The woman hung her head deeply._

_" If you won't cooperate…then I suppose you would like a little..shall we say, encouragement."_

_Almost immediately, the distant crying of a baby was heard. The woman's shoulders tensed in response and she finally raised her face towards the noise. It was utterly heart-wrenching for the mother whose children had been taken away from her. _

_" Mokuba..," she croaked, as if her voice had not been used for decades. New tears threatened to pour out of her already bloodshot eyes. "Gozaburo…please."_

_" Please what woman? I don't have all day to listen to your worthless attempt at amends! I want my question answered!" He stood up so suddenly that the shadows behind him even made the effort to shift a few inches. Slamming both his hands onto the mahogany desk, he emitted an anger that was radiated several meters around him. _

_"I am a very impatient man, but willing to go the extra mile to get what I want."_

_He snapped his fingers. A large bulky guard stepped from behind and carried an unconscious boy by his neck collar. He didn't even seem to be nine yet. Apparently, this got the woman's attention and she uttered a cry of fear, not for herself, but for the boy. The child was dropped like a soon-to-be-drowned kitten in front of her. The woman instinctively held her arms out to receive him, but was intercepted by the shadow that sat behind the desk. _

_Gozaburo picked up the woman by what little rags covered her chest and lifted her a few __inches off the ground._

_"Give us the whereabouts of your husband or else your son will pay for your stubbornness," he growled into her ear. Her large orbs widened but she remained mute. Gozaburo's twisted his face into a horrific grin._

_Right at the moment, the abused boy lifted his head weakly and slowly opened his eyes. The faint large round cerulean orbs that reflected innocence was dimming fast, and no one had the power to stop it. In it, the woman saw her reflection; not a respectable loving mother, but one that was forever prisoned in the walls of betrayal and hatred. For the boy, it was the last time he was ever going to see his mother…_

"_I thought so….guards…take her back to the dark depths of hell, where she came from and let this witch rot for eternity. But at the moment…feel free to do whatever you want."_

_The two burly guards that had thrown her on the floor grinned, hastily grabbed her by the shoulders and took her away. _

_Immediately, a messenger boy that looked not much older than fourteen stumbled into the office, seemingly out of breath._

" _Sir! Sir! Atsuko Kaiba has been shot!"_

" _Very good…it seemed that I really had no use for that woman…except I'm afraid my guards would think otherwise…"_

_He suddenly turned to his guards._

" _Take the boy and show him some discipline. I want to him to grow up, a follower in my footsteps."_

_The guards instantly turned and lifted the boy up by the collar and exited into the deepest darkest parts of the underground mansion._

" _With Kaiba out of the way, I may easily be the most powerful man in the world. But his son…no…I will make sure he never finds out. And those legal documents? He must hand it over to me…but he will learn to respect me as his superior."_

_The sound of whips and chains flaying about, accompanied by the deafening screams of a young boy, was like music to his ears. Gozaburo threw his head back and laughed, a menacing laugh that would forever echo in the ears of one Seto Kaiba. _

_**A/N: Short yes? Feel free to leave any comments. **_


End file.
